


I'll Make It Right For You

by novusavis



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan does a good!, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, also Obi-Wan was very much in love with Anakin and Padme and I will fight you on that, and anger, and decides to raise Luke himself, bcuz lets be real its a miracle darth vader didnt fuckin obliterate tatooine out of spite, but still yodas decision was stupid af, except he doesn't take Luke there, i mean rightfully so, like when Obi-Wan is taking Luke to his relatives on Tatooine, obianadala for the win my doods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novusavis/pseuds/novusavis
Summary: Obi-Wan watches the child-Lukea familiar voice echoing in his mind- in a daze, staring into his eyes as they slowly blink open. Luke’s eyes are blue, not surprising for a human child, but they are a vibrant and bright blue, more so than the average child’s.  So similar tohis, yet uniquely different.Obi-Wan's thoughts in the aftermath of his fight with Anakin on Mustafar and a decision that changes the course of the story we know so well.





	I'll Make It Right For You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title inspired by Hamilton the Musical's Dear Theodosia lines:
> 
>  
> 
> _You will come of age with our young nation_  
>  We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you  
> 
> 
> Anyway, this was something I wanted to write. I know other people have definitely already written similar stories. This au is pretty common so it isn't surprising, but this is my take on it. I might write more for Star Wars? I am not entirely certain yet, I have some ideas but who knows. I really want to get back into writing again after the end of my last series, but I wanted it to be something small, so have a ficlet!
> 
> Also, I apologize for any inaccuracies in the story. I have only watched the Star Wars movies (I really need/want to read all the books tho) so I am not entirely aware of the expanded story and universe. Also, this is unbetaed, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, I'm tired and will check over it later :P

The shuttle shudders beneath Obi-Wan, humming and buzzing as they speed away from Polis Massa. Obi-Wan has never enjoyed space travel, preferring the gentle embrace of life and organic energy that is present on many planets and moons. No, Obi-Wan thinks, space is cold and lonely. The only times he has found space-travel to be close to enjoyable was when he was running around with Anakin on some mission or another in hopes of saving the galaxy. It’s a painful thought, one that strikes him to the core, and a renewed throbbing wave of anguish and sorrow grips his heart and soul. _Never again_ , a traitorous yet honest part of him whispers. 

Obi-Wan avoids thinking about the current situation: the loss of the Jedi, the fall of the republic, Padmé’s death, but worst of all, Anakin’s fall to the dark side. Fall is the only way to express it, Obi-Wan thinks bitterly. He had always known that Anakin was too sensitive and in tune with his emotions and had known it when he took Anakin under his wing back at the beginning of their partnership, so long ago. Even when Anakin was a child, Obi-Wan could feel his padawan’s brewing and frothing anger and resentment, though he had always hoped that the boy would become more in control with time and maturity. Obi-Wan had known when Anakin and Padmé had become something more; he had felt their relationship blossom- into something a Jedi is not supposed to have or know personally- through his and Anakin’s bond, but he had never called them out nor had he planned to. He had hoped and prayed that their relationship would provide Anakin with emotional stability and companionship that he could not find amongst the Jedi and that Obi-Wan himself had been afraid to provide. And his hopes were fulfilled for a time- the young couple’s relationship bloomed into a healthy and loving companionship- but it was a short-lived victory. Along with Anakin’s attachment and love for Padmé, a deep and dangerous fear crept up and haunted Anakin. And Obi-Wan had _failed_. It was always hopes and wishes for Anakin- Obi-Wan bitterly acknowledges- and he had never actively done enough to actually support Anakin. A plethora of “what-ifs” and “maybe ifs” plague Obi-Wan in an unrelenting stream of guilt and frustration. 

But Anakin is not the only one that Obi-Wan had failed. Obi-Wan had failed Padmé, who had trusted him to take care of her husband and always be by his side. Padmé, who had welcomed Obi-Wan as a dear and beloved friend and had made him feel cared for and wanted. Padmé, who was too young and too bright like a star, and was snuffed out too soon. Padmé, a mother-to-be, who would now never know her children or have a say in their lives. Padmé, who was _dead_. Dead, like all the Jedi, save the lucky (though, depending on whom you asked, unlucky) few. Obi-Wan had failed them too. He had failed as a Jedi, had allowed emotions to soften him and sway his judgment, despite making strives to follow their every order and code. He had failed them, his brothers and sisters in the force, when he did not warn them of the destructive path he feared Anakin was walking, simply because his heart could not bear to think that that was even a possibility for Anakin. He had failed them, and not even the younglings were spared. 

A snuffling cry lures Obi-Wan’s mind away from self-loathing thoughts, and he tilts his head downward. The lump tucked into the crook of his arm, hidden beneath his outermost cloak, wriggles for a couple moments before verbalizing its distress a second time. Movements cautious, Obi-Wan pulls the cloak away from his chest and continues to watch the source of the noise. The baby’s face is contorted with mild distress, nose scrunched and mouth pulled into wobbling pout. Obi-Wan watches the child- _Luke_ her weak voice echoing in his mind- in a daze, staring into his eyes as they slowly blink open. Luke’s eyes are blue, not surprising for a human child, but they are a vibrant and bright blue, more so than the average child’s. A light sapphire blue, deep and vivid yet bright. So similar to _his_ , yet uniquely different. Anakin’s eyes were a paler, more of an electric blue that crackled and sparked with life, Obi-Wan remembers. Eyes that were sharp, as though able to pierce you by stare alone. Eyes that are now an acidic yellow and blaze with hatred and anger. Obi-Wan gazes at the infant, and while he can see _him_ , the child has a softer and gentler gaze, one that distinctly reminds Obi-Wan of Padmé’s. 

Luke apparently runs out of patience, his eyes tearing up as his lips bow around a small wail once more. Obi-Wan blinks, quickly scrambling to his feet, but he doesn’t have to search very long before a droid rolls into the room, handing him a bottle of formula before turning and rolling away, leaving the two alone. Settling back onto the cushioned bench, Obi-Wan watches Luke hungrily drain the bottle before yawning, eyes heavy again with drowsiness now that his hunger is sated. He sways back and forth, lulling Luke into a slumber once more, staring fondly at the child. 

They are headed to Tatooine, under Yoda’s instructions, in the hopes of handing Luke over to his relatives there. Staring down at Luke, however, Obi-Wan realizes that he can’t do that. This small, innocent child is an echo of Anakin- an Anakin who had loved and laughed and was good and faithful to the light- and Padmé- a woman who sought justice for all people and had a heart more pure than gold or any crystal known in the galaxy. Luke was one of the last living reminders of the two people that Obi-Wan had loved unconditionally, and he couldn’t simply _let him go_. 

Careful not to wake Luke, Obi-Wan stands and walks to the hologram transmitter, hesitating before setting the machine to record a message. He stands there for a moment, unsure of what to say, before speaking, “Bail. I… I know the plan that was discussed and decided upon, but... I can no longer follow through. I don’t think I was ever capable of it, in all actuality, but I am certain now that I will be unable to part myself from Luke- not even if just to watch over him from afar. He is far too precious to me… so I have decided I will be raising him myself. I won’t be staying in Tatooine, the planet is too much of a risk considering Ana- _Lord Vader's_ history. I will make a brief stop there, and hitch a ride with someone to some other planet or moon. When I find a place to lay low and raise Luke, I will send another transmission. I know you will be a good father, Bail, and your wife an excellent mother, to Leia. Until the next time we meet or talk with one another, take care, my friend, and may the Force be with you.” 

Swallowing thickly, Obi-Wan sends the transmission to Bail's home on Alderaan. He glances down at Luke again, checking if he had woken up during his message, but the boy continues to slumber peacefully, tiny rosy lips parted and eyelids fluttering just so. Obi-Wan stares down at this child who would be the center of his life and world for years to come. He returns to sit down once more, leaning back and resting his head against the wall, allowing his eyes to slip shut. He would go to Tatooine and buy a ride to someplace, somewhere far away and under Vader’s radar. 

Obi-Wan tilts his head, gazing at Luke before leaning down and pressing a soft, light kiss to the child’s forehead. Luke stirs slightly, but remains asleep. Obi-Wan sighs, “I’ll make things right for you, Luke. I won’t fail you, that much I can swear.” 

  


They arrive as the first sun slips down and past the horizon line, the second sun making haste to follow its sister, the sky a rosy red glow. Obi-Wan has the pilot land nearby a small town, exchanging thanks and well-wishes before clambering out onto the sandy planet. He watches the shuttle take off and fly away before he heads into a bar, Luke securely tucked under his robe and hidden from sight. Luckily, there appears to be no Empire lackeys around just yet, though Obi-Wan is certain that the galaxy will soon be crawling with them. He takes a seat in a corner booth, ordering a water before sitting back and waiting. He prays to the Force, prays for an opportunity and a way to escape. Evening slips into night, and he continues to wait, refusing to give up hope so easily. 

He resigns his seat when a rowdy group enters the bar, voices loud and demanding. Not wanting to cause unnecessary trouble, he waves them over, sliding from the booth to their delighted cheers, receiving a couple “thanks” and claps on the shoulders as he moves away. He purses his lips, hoping Luke isn’t too disturbed, but the boy just wriggles for a minute or so and doesn’t make a sound. Obi-Wan spots a bar stool open, and begins making his way over, ducking and sliding around people. 

He’s only two or three paces away when he hears it, “Yeah, we ‘ave a shipment to Jedha. We’re leavin’ after this round and hopin’ to get this shipment in before anything else ‘appens. Our client is some person from that Jedi temple, so hopefully the Emperor doesn’t make any orders against them- you know, because of the whole Jedi accident the yesterday? I still don't know if I quite believe it, I mean, the Jedi 'ave never-” 

Obi-Wan freezes and stiffens with interest. _Jedha._ He whirls around and steps forward and interrupting the older man- a trader or smuggler, from the looks of his attire. He and his companion blink in surprise when Obi-Wan blurts, “How much for me to hitch a ride to Jedha?” 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That's that. I have ideas for this au where Obi-Wan raises Luke and also an au similar to this one, but again, I'm not sure if I have enough time to start another series. We'll see!
> 
> Anyway, please leave kudos and comments! They always brighten my day and I love hearing what you guys have to say! Thanks for reading!
> 
> For reference:  
> Polis Massa - the asteroid base where Padme gave birth and died
> 
> Written to:  
> Star-Dust - Michael Giacchino
> 
> Check out my Trash Blog: https://novusavis.tumblr.com/  
> Or! Check out my Art Blog: https://bukubird.tumblr.com/


End file.
